Arrived at the Keyblade Graveyard/At the Final World/Saving Sora's friends
This is the scene where the heroes arrive at the Keyblade Graveyard in Ryan's and Meg's Adventures of Kingdom Hearts 3. the Keyblade Graveyard, Ryan, Meg, his friends and the 7 guardians arrive Mickey Mouse: It's time. The Keyblade Graveyard is up ahead. Sean Ryan and his kids: Yeah. others agree and Sora gasps Sora: Someone's coming. Ryan F-Freeman: Who? Meg Griffin: There. see Master Xehanort appear. He walks and then stops. Ryvine and Linda arrives with him Master Xehanort: Heh. Legend has it that darkness once covered the world. We know so little about the Keyblade War— only that it was just the beginning. Linda Ryan: The Realm Shredder and I liked the legend so much that he, Ryvine and I will work for Xehanort. Ryvine Sparkle: Linda is right. And this plan will work better then the murder of the Ryan family one. Master Xehanort: If ruin brings about creation, what then, would another Keyblade war bring? When the darkness falls, will we be found worthy of the precious light the legend speaks of? appears. Ryvine's Heartless Mal appeared next to Ryvine Ansem (Xehanort's Heartless): Or will all of creation be instead returned to the shadows? Today, we will recreate the legend and see. Mal (Ryvine's Heartless): He's right. Just like when Linda got rid of Connor and his team, she will rule all worlds with us. Ryan F-Freeman: Grr.. Meg Griffin: I'll show you. is angry. Xemnas appears. Vixyner appears next to Linda Xemnas: But first... Your light shines far too brightly. It must be exstinquished in order for the truth to be seen. Vixyner: And the lies will fade away. Just like snow melting on a hot summer's day. Pinkipoo: Wait. What? and Young Xehanort appears Vanitas: Only when your hopes have been broken by battle upon battle, can the key be claimed to Kingdom Hearts. Young Xehanort: And break you is what we shall do. It has been etched. Pinkipoo: No you won't. and Young Linda appears Young Linda Ryan: You heroes would be ready for us when the Keyblade war starts. Ryanitas: And you're gonna love this. Here it comes. villains disappears then a lot of enemies appear Sora: Look at how many there are! Tina Fenton: Whoa. Meg and the others gasps Mickey Mouse: his Keyblade Okay, gang. Get ready. Madam Magianort: her Keyblade We would take them on, Liam. Liam: Yeah. guardians summon their Keyblades and goes off to fight the enemies. Ryan, Meg and Friends summon thier weapons Liam: out a sword That's no Keyblade but that would do. Meg and Friends fight the enemies. Sora summons the magic thunder mountain train and defeats the enemies Meg Griffin: Nice one! sword glowed and transformed into a Keyblade Sir Daniel Fortesque (EG): Whoa. Liam: My sword....what happened to it....? Oisin Ryan: It's a Keyblade. Goofy: Everybody else has gone on ahead. Crash Bandicoot: Let's go, mates. Meg and friends catch up to the others Mickey Mouse: Is everybody okay? gives a thumbs up Queen Ryanara: We are. Liam: My sword evolved into a Keyblade. Pinkipoo: Can it do that? Matau T. Monkey: up Pinkipoo I think his light did. Sora: Okay. Let's go. and Ventus nods. Ven sees someone, it turns out to be Terra Ventus: Terra! Aqua: Ven! runs to him and grabs his hand Ventus: Terra! We found you! looks at Ven Aqua: Terra, please say you're in there. pause. Aqua pulls Ven back Ventus: What gives, Aqua? Aqua: I know that you're not him. Now let our friend go! smiles evilly and his hair and eyebrows turn white and his eyes turn yellow Mickey Mouse: He is their thirteenth. Terra-Xehanort: Today is the day you all lose. Aqua: What? Sean Ryan: What? Tina Fenton: What?! Terra-Xehanort: Before you even face the thirteen, every last one of you will be torn heart from body. But fear not. his Keyblade The X-blade will still be forged. Sora: We're not gonna lose to you. smiles then teleports away then appears and attacks Ven, knocking him out Liam: Ven, no! had had enough Liam: My Yokai friends, lend me your power. summoned all his yokai using the power of of his Keyblade, the yokai Watch was equipped on Yokai medals, do your thing. summoned Foiletta, Whatupion, Bubble Beth, Chansin, Robbinyu and Gush Aqua: Ven! swats Liam to one side Crash Bandicoot: Whoa! Ryan F-Freeman: Liam! Sora: That's it! his Keyblade is about to attack him but Terra-Xehanort stops him and knocks him to the ground Meg Griffin: Sora! Cody Fairbrother: No! is about to hit Kairi then Lea/Axel saves her and gets hit by Terra-Xehanort, sending through a few rocks and stops, knocked out Kairi: Axel! knocked Pinkipoo and Foiletta out in one shot Andanate Daze: Pinkie! is about to kill Kairi Sonant Nightfall: Kairi! Mickey Mouse: Sora, no! runs to Kairi and hugs her. Goofy blocks Terra-Xehanort's attack and Donald charges his magic to one attack Goofy: Donald, don't! Matau T. Monkey: Donald, please, no! Donald Duck: Zettaflare! fires at Terra-Xehanort with one big blast. The camera sees the blast fading and Terra-Xehanort is nowhere to be seen Bertram T. Monkey: Wow. Donald is amazing. lets go of his Sceptre and falls onto the ground Matau T. Monkey: Oh my gosh. and Goofy runs to Donald. Aqua goes and sees Ven's body Aqua: Ven... Ryan F-Freeman: Liam? Are you okay? Liam: Urrgh, Im alright, worry about Pinkipoo and Foiletta. to Pinkipoo's scepter snapped in two and Foiletta was badly hurt Matau T. Monkey: That guy overpowered you, like you're cursed or something. Pinkipoo: up, crying My.....poor.....sniff.....scepter reverts into Shmoopie Foiletta: And my book is completely damaged too... and reverted into Toiletta Ryan F-Freeman: Hana! to Toiletta with Meg Are you all right? began to cry Meg Griffin: Foiletta? Ryan F-Freeman: her There. There. Bertram T. Monkey: She is Foiletta? Liam: Yeah, but after her journal was broken, she was disheartened and reverted back to her previous form, Toiletta. Oisin Ryan: That's awful. Sora: This can't be real. the demon tide Heartless appears. Riku runs to Sora Riku: Pull it together, Sora! We haven't lost them. They still have thier hearts. But, we have to protect them. Ryan F-Freeman: Riku's right. stands with them Aqua: We stand together. Shmoopie: He's right, just because Toiletta and I have reverted back to our previous forms, doesn't mean we can't fight. Sean Ryan: She you mean? Aqua is a female, buddy. Queen Ryanara: And I know that together, we would be able to do something. Matau T. Monkey: I'm with ya. And so are Crash and Sci-Ryan. Riku and Aqua summon their Keyblades. Ryan, Meg and a few friends summon theirs Aqua: Mickey, Kairi, Goofy. Watch the others. Ryan F-Freeman: Liam, watch over Hana for me and Meg. nods. Aqua is shocked by a lot of Heartless Aqua: It can't be... No.. lovers her guard then the Heartless takes Aqua Riku: Aqua! Heartless takes Ven, Mickey, Goofy, Lea and Kairi. Sora reaches out to her but the Heartless carried Kairi away. Sora drops to his knees and his Keyblade disappears Sora: out in despair puts his hands on the ground and cries. Riku runs to him Riku: Sora! Sora: They're gone. Kairi, Donald... Goofy, the king... Gone forever. What do we do? Without them...I.... All my strength came from them. They gave me all of it. Along, I'm worthless. sadly We've lost... It's over. Ryan F-Freeman: Poor Sora. Meg Griffin: We are here for him, my love. Our friends too. nods. Sora cries and Riku is about to comfort him but can't Riku: Sora, you don't believe that. I know you don't. Dan (EG) sniffs then his expression changed from sadness to determined Sir Daniel Fortesque (EG): Riku's right. We don't give up when all hope is lost. Sci-Ryan: You think so? Sir Daniel Fortesque (EG): Yeah. Did Ryan give up when Linda used the Sands of Time to change her fate and kill Connor Lacey? Evil Anna: No... Sir Daniel Fortesque (EG): No. And did he give up Buzz got taken by Xehanort? Ronnocx Lacey: Connor and I guess Blizzaria would know that. Sir Daniel Fortesque (EG): No he didn't! Take spirit with me, Fran and friends, and always know that fate is on Ryan's and Meg's side as well as ours and remember that we fight for good. We fight for Pooh and his friends. We fight for friendship and the worlds! and his friends smile by this Sir Daniel Fortesque (EG): And there is some napkins for each of you for the celebration party after we beat the villain. Conaria Lacey: Yeah! Blazette Shimmer: Clean faces for everyone. Jessie Primefan: Good luck, guys. Dan and his few friends stand bravely against the Heartless. Riku walks and stops. He readies his attack and thrusts his Keyblade as the Heartless send out a wave of Heartless Riku: out in determination and rage watches in awe Ryan F-Freeman: I hope Meg and I save Sora's friends, Dan. Sir Daniel Fortesque (EG): Yeah. with his few friends starts to get engulfed by the Heartless and when Sora reaches out, Riku gets swallowed by darkness Sora: gasps Ryan F-Freeman: Yikes! Meg with his bro and his friends to Black. We see a white text that says "And so, as foretold, darkness prevailed, and light expired...". We fade to a flashback of Eraqus and Xehanort playing their chess game. Xehanort places a black piece in front of a white piece Xehanort: Checkmate. looks at the while piece and the black pieces Xehanort: And so darkness prevails, and light expires. You need a new strategy. Eraqus: My move, isn't it? gasps at this and Eraqus takes the white piece that represents Sora Xehanort: Huh? places it back onto his side of the board Eraqus: It's not over. Xehanort: C'mon. That's not fair. I know I has you. Eraqus: Yes, you nearly did. But, a game's no fun if you know where it's going. There's more to light than meets the eye. I told you. gasps and then, seven white pieces appears, each has a star on top. Eraqus smiles Eraqus: Some light comes from the past. fade to black. We open at the Final World. Sora, in a faint physical form, is laying on the floor then he gets up and looks around Sora: Where am I? transformed into Ryan-Foiletta gets up and feels his head and sees Meg, turned into Meg-Blizzaria Ryan F-Freeman: Meg! Are you okay? Meg Griffin: Yeah. I'm okay. up Where do we end up? And where is Liam? Ryan F-Freeman: I don't know. camera looks at the sky. The logo sequence starts with some ripples of water meaning footsteps and then, a flash of light happens and clouds come rolling in and then, white structure like cuboids appear and the world name appears; "The Final World". The logo then vanishes in black with the words the and world disappear befor the word final disappears. To Ryan and Meg Ryan F-Freeman: What did happen to us, Meg? Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts